


Quest of the Demon

by WyldstileTH



Series: The Demon Timeline [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intense Argument, Mystery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Verbal Abuse, dark themes warning, don't read if you are sensitive to these kinds of topics, i upped the rating for dark themes, i'd like to see you try, no one will ever guess the twist, the chapters get more intense the deeper you go, undergoing rewrite and revision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: Lololo and Lalala begin having weird dreams that show them their past as Lola and they go to Meta Knight for answers. When Meta Knight seems to refuse to answer some of their questions and begins acting weird, they begin to look for answers themselves and find out a few disturbing secrets the knight is keeping from everyone.
Series: The Demon Timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817410
Comments: 33
Kudos: 39





	1. Dreams Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains references to heavy topics and dark themes, including suicide. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS! Consider yourself warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final version of Chapter I.
> 
> Majjic is this world's version of Japanese: "Mikata" is "Friend" in Japanese and "Chijin" is "Acquaintance" in Japanese (both are always singular because it's Japanese).

_ Lola floated down the dark halls of the Holy Nightmare Corporation base. He avoided all of the larger or more powerful Majuu. They could take him out easily and they didn’t like him. _

_ Because he was pathetic and everyone knew it. _

_ It’s never right for a Majuu to be pathetic. It’s not their nature. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to be a Majuu at all. His thoughts were interrupted once he collided with a very small Majuu. Smaller, surprisingly, than him. _

_ “Hey watch where you’re-“ he gasped as the Majuu grabbed his shoulder with a surprising amount of strength and force and held him up against the wall with an iron-welded grip. Its red eyes glowed silver and bored into Lola’s own black eyes. It looked as though this small creature was the most powerful creature in the universe and he knew it. _

_ “L-look I’m s-s-sorry!” I attempted, “I-I won’t ever b-b-bother you a-again!” I was pleading for my life. Then he spoke: _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ He spoke in pure Majjic which was, honestly, unheard of. Lola only spoke half Majjic, which was much more than most Majuu. Because of this purely Majjic speech, it took poor Lola a moment to register this question. _

_ “I-I a-a-am...” Lola was taking too long to answer and the other Majuu made sure he knew by moving a sword up to the terrified orb’s throat. “L-L-Lola!” _

_ “L-L-Lola?” I realized just how quiet, childish, and high-pitched his voice is. Lola relaxed a little, despite the other’s iron tight grip, with the realization that this was probably only meant to be a spy Majuu. _

_ “No, just Lola.” Lola corrected. _

_ “Meta.” He took the sword down from Lola’s throat and his grip began loosening, like he was preparing to let the vulnerable Majuu down. _

_ His response, however, seemed odd and random to Lola. What was ‘Meta’ supposed to be? Despite his better interests, Lola asked one word to the smaller creature: _

_ “What?”  _

_ The other was nearly instantaneous in his actions as he pressed Lola against the wall even harder than before and threw the sword right back up to Lola’s throat. He spoke in a low, dark, and evil hiss, “Meta. Call me by it.” _

_ “O-okay!” The sword moved closer to the terrified Lola’s throat and Meta’s grip tightened on Lola to press him into the wall even harder, Lola would have been surprised if there was no dent in the wall after this, “O-okay, Meta!” _

_ “Good.” Meta dropped the struggling Lola to the floor. “You know what to call me by and I know what to call you by,” all Lola could do was stare at him and wonder just who this kid was, “now we are mikata.”  _

_ What? What the h**l was that about? Who the f**k was this kid?! _

_ Lola decided to ask the Majuu directly, albeit a little harshly, “So… just who the heck are you?!” _

_ “I have told you.” He started growling at me, “Never yell at me again, inferior.” _

_ “Yes, yes, yes! I know your name is Meta, but just because we know each other’s names doesn’t mean we are mikata! You just grabbed me and held me up against a wall and threatened me with a sword! Yet here you are saying we are mikata!” _

_ He just stared at me for a second. After a while he spoke one word: _

_ “Chijin?” _

_ “U-uh,” this kid was definitely starting to freak out poor Lola, why the desperation? “I-I guess so?” _

_ “Good.” _

* * *

Lololo and Lalala woke up at the same time, both breathing heavily, filled with a sense of paranoia, and drenched in a cold sweat, indicating the experience of a nightmare. Lalala floated up from her bed and moved over to the side of Lololo’s bed as he sat there breathing heavily.

“Lololo, did you just have the same dream I did?”

Lololo nodded to his counterpart and swallowed thickly, “Was that Sir Meta Knight?”

“I don’t know... hey, speaking of Sir Meta Knight, do you think we should tell him? He might know what that was, even if it wasn’t him.”

They both nodded to each other and flew out of their shared room to go find the stoic knight. Lololo and Lalala continued down the hall, traveling in silence. They came across an open balcony door and wondered who would be up at this late hour. They made their way over to the open balcony and saw it was Meta Knight. They quickly hid themselves from view out of instinct and paranoia.

After a while of stillness, the two Demon Beasts decided to attempt to see what Meta Knight could be up to at this time of night, but that caused many questions indeed.

Meta Knight stood next to a puddle of crimson red blood. There was a bloodied dagger in one of his hands and an old-looking book it the other. His wrist opposite to that of the dagger was soaking his glove crimson and filling the puddle to a pool. The crimson liquid rolled over the hard stones of the castle balcony’s floor and slipped into the crevices to form small, crimson rivulets.

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other with a look of confusion painted on both of their faces. What was he doing? They decided it was time to make themselves known, “Sir Meta Knight!” 

Meta Knight instantly turned around to gape at the two. He flipped his wrists around to hide his self-inflicted cuts, “Lola-Lololo and Lalala!” He nearly referred to them as Lola instead of the names they use ever since they were split. He quickly threw the old-looking book and the dagger into his cape.

Lalala noticed his failed attempt at hiding the two items before they could ask, “What was that?”

“What was what?” Meta Knight replied, determined to keep as much as he could from the two halves hovering in front of him.

“That! The book, the knife! What were you doing?”

Meta Knight gave her a look of faked worry, still attempting to make it seem as though they hadn’t seen what they thought they had seen. “Perhaps you are seeing things because you are tired.” Meta Knight said, “You should be in bed, asleep. It is very late.”

Before Lalala could say anything more about the book and dagger, Lololo cut in, “Actually that’s part of why we came looking for you…”

* * *

Lololo took the liberty of explaining his and Lalala’s dream to Meta Knight, as he listened closely.

“And then we woke up like it was a nightmare,” Lololo finished then asked, “We wanted to know what that was and if that was you?”

Meta Knight did not reply for what seemed like an eternity of suffocating silence, “I suppose, since you’ve asked, you deserve some answers…” He paused. Lololo and Lalala had been hoping for an answer, they never expected to get an answer.

Meta knight continued. “The dream that you had can be called a ‘memory dream’ most Demon Beasts have them, especially if there is something they don’t remember, or don’t want to remember…” another pause, “and with Nightmare’s vanquish it is possible that, past his death, he is making sure you remember what you are so that he will keep his control over you and he will never die. As long as there is fear, he will come back, even if it’s not always in the form you would expect.” He revealed his wrist to the both of them, they only looked and continued listening intently, “I am trying my best to make sure the next Nightmare will never rise to power… I fear my efforts will be in vain and that he will be unstoppable once he has risen again…”

“S-Sir Meta Knight?” Asked Lololo.

“Yes?”

“What do you mean by ‘the next Nightmare’ if you’re saying  _ he _ will rise with fear? Won’t it just be  _ Nightmare _ and not the  _ next _ Nightmare?”

He said nothing as he stared at Lalala, possibly formulating a response. He didn’t want them to have too much information, that would put them, himself, and anyone they had told in grave danger. Possibly getting them killed. He only wanted the children and Kirby safe.

“Sir Meta Knight-“ Lalala was cut off by Meta Knight speaking:

“It is very late, I think it is about time we all go to bed…”

And he left with a flourish of his thick, purple, leathery cape, holding his wrists up as to not bleed anywhere else.

Lololo and Lalala looked down at the dark blood on the ground, then to the way Meta Knight left, then finally to each other. Both believed Meta Knight to be acting weird, but it was Meta Knight, he always acted weird. Besides, they were tired, so they went back down the hall they came from towards their room, and laid down in their beds. Where they would rest in a dreamless sleep until the calm and restless hours of the mid-morning.


	2. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala begin to feel strangely drawn to something...

Lololo and Lalala woke to the sound of their names being called by Fumu. Lalala looked at the time and a terrible realization hit them.

“Lololo! We overslept!”

“Quick, Lalala! Get ready!”

They both got ready as fast as they could.

“Oh just forget your makeup, Lalala!”

“But I like the look of my new eyeliner...”

“But we’re late! And Fumu needs us!”

“Ok...”

Lalala abandoned the mirror and her makeup and just put on her yellow bow. They both flew over to Fumu’s room. In her room, she was sitting in front of her mirror with her hair down.

“Fumu, is something wrong?” Asked Lololo.

“Actually I wanted an opinion...” Fumu responded.

“With what?” Lalala inquired.

“Mom told me that when I have my hair down it makes me look older, should I wear my hair down today to see what people think?”

“Hmm...” Lalala thought about Fumu’s question, “I think you should wear your hair down today and if you don’t like it, then you can just put it back up by wearing your scrunchies on your wrists like bracelets.”

Fumu thought for a second then grabbed two scrunchies of the same color and put them on her wrists, “Thanks Lalala, that does seem like a good idea.”

Lalala did a small bow, “My pleasure.”

They followed Fumu out of her room and into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge:

_Good morning children!_

_We wanted to apologize for not being here this morning, but Dedede had called a last-minute business trip to planet Hot Beat and we had to leave before any of you got up._

_We did not have enough time to prep any meals for you but we left some money to buy some things from the store if you need to! If there is an emergency you can go to Sir Meta Knight, Sword and Blade have come as King Dedede’s bodyguards._

_-We love you, Mom and Dad <3_

“Lololo, Lalala, how do you two feel about pancakes for breakfast?”

Both Lololo and Lalala love Fumu’s pancakes, nearly everyone in the castle would agree that Fumu made the _best_ pancakes. No one knew what she did, but it always made the breakfast cakes nice and fluffy.

“Lalala, do you think you could heat the oven’s griddle to 375 degrees, and get a spatula?” Lalala nodded and went to the oven. “Lololo, do you think you could wake up Bun?” Lololo nodded and left to Bun’s room. Fumu went to the pantry to get the ingredients.

* * *

Meta Knight walked down the hall rather quickly, he was on a mission. He needed to just check on the Parm children. Earlier in the morning Memu and Parm had come to him with the request of protecting their children while they were away. There was a different ‘protection’ he had to do...

* * *

“Ugh, I’m hungry...” Bun complained, “Are the pancakes done yet?”

“Bun you just asked Fumu that exact question ten times!” Lololo chided, throwing his hands up in the air, getting annoyed.

Lalala added to Lololo with, “Can you please have just a little patience, Bu-“

“Finished!” Fumu announced, and came over with a plate of stacked pancakes. There was enough on the plate for all of them to have a total of two pancakes plus two extras.

“Hey Fumu, you usually start with only enough for each of us to have two.” Bun stated. “Can I have the extra two?!”

“What? No!” Fumu denied him.

“Then Who are they for?” Lalala asked politely.

Fumu began her explanation. “Well, knowing Mom and Dad, they must’ve gone straight to Sir Meta Knight And asked him personally to watch us while they’re away. And knowing Sir Meta Knight, he is bound to come by and check on us the moment he knows we are all up.”

“Huh. That sounds like them...” Lololo thought aloud.

There was a knock at the door. Lololo announces that he’ll get it and floats over to the door. He opens it and Meta Knight is tight there.

“Good morning, Sir Meta Knight.” Fumu greeted.

“You don’t usually knock...” Bun mumbled, rolling his eyes slightly. Fumu elbowed him in the stomach.

“Ohayo-I MEAN GOOD MORNING!” Meta Knight quickly, but loudly corrected himself.

Lololo and Lalala got a strange feeling when Meta Knight said ‘Ohayo’, but they disregarded it as hunger. Lololo sat back down and he and Lalala commenced eating their pancakes seemingly in sync.

“Are you hungry?” Fumu offered. “I made two extra pancakes for you, Sir Meta Knight.”

“No thank you, Fumu.” He began. “I am not hun-“ He was cut off by his stomach growling. He was blushing underneath his mask.

“Are you-“ Fumu was quickly cut off by a random outburst from Meta Knight.

“NO THANK YOU, BYE!” And he ran out the door and down the hallway as fast as he could. Which was pretty fast.

Lololo and Lalala has looked up to watch, the strange feeling returned, and Fumu asked Bun, “Did something seem a little off to you? That didn’t seem like something he would do.”

“It’s Sir Meta Knight,” Bun responded, “Nothing he does is normal.”

“Well, I guess you’re right...” Fumu sighed.

Meta Knight was definitely a weird one. For one, he may never take off his mask, none of them ever saw him without his mask on. It made Bun start to joke that the mask was his real face. Another point was he always seemed to appear out of thin air, then disappear into thin air.

After Lololo, Lalala, Bun, and Fumu finished their pancakes, Fumu asked who wanted more pancakes. Normally everyone wanted more pancakes, but something was different with Lololo and Lalala. They were feeling drawn to something. Something was pulling them towards it. They wanted to know what it was.

“We’re good.” They answered Fumu at the exact same time.

“Really?” Fumu questioned. “You always want more.”

“We’re just not hungry right now,” Lalala said.

“Yeah.” Lololo continued for her. “We just wanted to see what the castle is like without King Dedede around...”

“Well, I don’t have any work for you...” Fumu thought aloud. “Sure you can go.”

“Thank-you-Fumu!!” They said together, quickly, and loudly. Then they quickly floated out the door and down the hall.

Fumu proceeded to make herself and Bun a second helping. Then they would go check on Kirby and play outside.


	3. Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala find Meta Knight in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Japanese in this chapter, but don't try to translate it. The Japanese does not translate correctly and I do not remember the exact words in English, but I do know it was talking about sealing the darkness.

Lololo and Lalala had been searching the halls for ten minutes. They were following the “feeling,” the calling. Yes, that was it! Something was calling them, directing them, ordering them.

They stopped when they reached a door. The door was an old door. It was a door no one ever when through. The door to the basement.

Last time they passed by this door, the feeling they got told them to never enter. This time, there was a different feeling, one that was pulling them in. They just had to enter!

They entered.

They floated down the stairs.

They made it to a door.

They saw the door was cracked open.

They floated over to the door.

They peeked in the crack.

They could hardly see anything.

They knew:

This is where the feeling was coming from.

“Watashi wa watashi no jōmyaku kara kurayami o kirei ni suru yō onegaishimasu!

“Kurayami ga nagaredasu yō ni tekubi o kitta!

“Onegaishimasu!

“Tasukete!

“Watashi wa tamashī o ushinatte imasuga, jōka sa reru hitsuyō ga arimasu!

“Korera no jōmyaku kara nonde, kūfuku o naosu koto ga dekimasu!”

What they heard sounded like a spell. It must’ve been in another language, they hardly understood any of it. What was the spell for?

They moved farther into the room and made a huge mistake. The door made a creaking noise, the person turned around in shock, and they saw who it was:

Sir Meta Knight.

There was also what looked like a spellbook lay down on the table in front of him. His wrists were cut and oozing a dark liquid that reminded them of a dark void. He also had his feet chained to the floor. But there were two things that shocked and frightened them the most:

1) Meta Knight’s mask was taken off. He looked very similar to Kirby, his eyes were the same shape, so was his mouth. He looked like a child and a monster at the same time. Kirby’s eyes were full of life and innocence. Meta Knight’s eyes were all one color, silver, and they glowed. Kirby’s mouth had no teeth inside of it, his species didn’t need them. Meta Knight’s mouth had four very sharp and strong looking fangs, two on the top of his mouth, two on the bottom.

2) What was on his back was not a cape. What was on his back was two large, demon looking bat wings.

Lololo and Lalala knew what they were looking at; someone who has been hiding that they were a demon.

“Lola! It’s not what you think!” Meta Knight tried, but they had already floated away. Meta Knight undid the shackles on his feet, put on his mask, and shape-shifted his wings back to a cape.

* * *

Lololo and Lalala fled down the hall. They had to find Fumu. She would believe them, right?

They both slowed. Maybe not. Who would believe something that sounded as far-fetched as “You know Sir Meta Knight? Yeah, he’s one of Dreamland’s greatest warriors and protectors. Well, guess what? He’s a Demon Beast!” No one would believe that.

Someone put their hand over their mouths and pulled them into a dark closet of the castle.

“Listen, Lola.” Meta Knight began. “I know what you saw looked really bad, but it’s not what it looks like, ok?”

“Then what is it?” They replied and squinted in suspicion.

“It’s-um-I was stopping an evil. You should’ve been able to tell from the ‘evil protection’ spell I said.”

Lololo and Lalala looked at him with clear suspicion painted all over their faces. And a realization hit them. Meta Knight never answered one of their questions from last night.

“Sir Meta Knight?” Lalala spoke, she was more suspicious than Lololo was, so Meta Knight knew whatever he said could either cause her suspicion to rise or fall.

“Yes... Lalala?”

“Last night you never answered one of our questions about our dream.”

“What was the question I left unanswered?”

“If that was you in our dream?”

“That-that was a Majuu, a Majuu that was once your friend. You were his first friend and he was yours.” Meta Knight paused. “You are alive but different, and he is alive but different.”

Meta Knight opened the door to the closet a mumbled one last thing:

“Don’t follow the calling.”

Then he walked off. Lalala could’ve sworn that when the sun hit his skin she saw smoke.

Her suspicion rose.


	4. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala find some evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing for this chapter may be wonky because I had to take it from the document on FFN because I guess I deleted the Google Doc of it.
> 
> Sorry.

Fumu read her book and periodically looked up to check on the other kids. They were playing soccer, and luckily Kirby hasn't been kicked anywhere yet. She closed her book and stood up, she was getting the feeling of being watched. She put down her book and decided to look around for whoever was watching her. She had an idea of who was watching her, but it was always fun to try and sneak up on him.

She walked into the woods and began her search. She scanned the forest's floor for any hiding places. When she found none that would be suitable for watching her where she was sitting, she focused her gaze towards the trees. She scanned the branches for any sign of life.

She chose a tree and grabbed a lower branch. She hoisted herself up into the tree and saw her "stalker."

"Found you, Sir Meta Knigh-!" She began, but was quickly cut off when he swung around with red eyes and his sword in his hand, pointed at her throat.

He blinked and his eyes turned back to yellow. "Oh. Apologies, Fumu-sama." He put his sword away. "You startled me."

Fumu was quite shaken from this event, but still nodded to show she heard him. He turned back to watching the other children play soccer. But Fumu wanted a couple of answers. "Sir Meta Knight?"

He turned to her.

"This morning you were acting strange-"

"I just did not wish to eat in front of people, that is all."

"No, not that."

"How was I acting strange?" Meta Knight seemed to really not know.

"Well, you said... something then corrected yourself very loudly. It just seemed uncharacteristic for you to take back something you said, and at a loud volume..."

"Oh... I don't remember that..."

Fumu never thought he would answer with something like that, she's never known him to forget anything! It only happened just this morning too!

"Oh... uh, that was just my dream I had last night... it was really weird." Fumu hid the truth, he was hiding something and so would she.

"Uh, ok?" Meta Knight was just staring at her now, it was making her slightly uncomfortable. "I have to go. Can you get down yourself?"

"Yes I can get out of a tree I got into _myself_."

"You worded that weird." Meta Knight leaped out of the branch then landed on the ground. "Sayonara, Fumu-sama."

* * *

Lololo and Lalala were in Meta Knight's room doing some snooping. Lololo came across an old-looking box. He opened it and found some old books inside. He opened the top one and the first page read:

_This is stupid, but this will supposedly help me in some way and I trust Jecra so here._

_Jecra: He is my best friend, a great warrior, and trying to "teach me" battle skills._

_Garlude: She grew up with Jecra in the base and has been trying to help me with learning._

_Yamikage: He is a ninja and promised to show me how to improve my aim._

_Galacta: She is... on to me._

"Hey, Lalala!" Lololo beckoned his other half. "Come look at this, is this something you were looking for?"

"Hmm..." Lalala studied the books. "They look like journals! Perfect!"

There was the sound of metal shoes scraping against metal. Meta Knight was heading back to his room.

"Quick, Lalala, we can fly out the window!" Lololo whispered urgently.

"Good idea, Lololo!" She whispered back. "Grab the journals!"

The two of them grabbed the box and hoisted it out the window and quickly flew away to their room.

They set the box down and spread out the journals.

All of the journals were frayed, burned, and aged. Lalala picked up one with more burn marks then the others and wondered if he tried to burn them.

Lololo picked one up and opened it. This one had the most recent date. They sorted them by date. Lololo looked back at the newest one and opened it. He started flipping through it. He came to the most recent page and his blood froze. All color drained from his face and he started shaking. Lalala noticed Lololo's shocked reaction.

"Is something wrong, Lololo?"

Lololo turned the book to Lalala. When she looked at it, she reacted worse than Lololo. She took the book.

They had evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so short because the cliff hanger was too good to be left out.
> 
> On second thought, I kind of like this spacing and can't tell if it's any different. Oh well.


	5. “Other Self”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala examine their evidence. Meta Knight loses a battle he was never going to, and will never, win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: This chapter contains Meta Knight talking to his "other self" which is an old concept of mine that I am no longer sure if I like. I have decided to call him Ishiki, Japanese for consciousness.
> 
> Bold: the other consciousness of Meta Knight is speaking in Meta Knight's mind.
> 
> Italics: Meta Knight is speaking in his mind (mainly used when he is talking to his other self).
> 
> Underlined while either bold and/or italics: emphasis on the word/phrase (like with normal text and italics).
> 
> Bold and italics: Meta Knight and his other consciousness are speaking "together" (also explained at the end of the chapter).

Lalala looked at the book's page.  _ Evidence _ , she thought,  _ we have evidence now!  _ She placed the book on the ground and pressed her hand to the page. The page was covered in scratched out words, burn marks, scribbled words, and a red liquid that Lalala was confirming to be blood.

"L-Lalala?" Lololo cautiously asked. He was scared of what her answer might be. "It that blood on the paper?"

She nodded and began to read what she could of the page out loud:

" _I can barely breathe... I'm losing control... everyone will die by my hand... if you find this... I love you Jecra... but I_ _need_ _to die..."_

Lalala looked up at Lololo. "We know this is Sir Meta Knight's, but what is it saying? Is he... suicidal?" Lalala flipped to the first page of the book and found a picture taped to it.

The picture had nine people on it. The picture was odd in some way? One person had spiky, blonde hair and he had his arm resting on Meta Knight's head, who didn't seem very happy about the picture or the fact that his friend was using him as an armrest. Another person had lavender skin and a darker shade of lavender purple hair. There was a person with a similar body to Meta Knight except they were pink, had golden horns, and feathery wings. Another looked like a ninja and he had red, glowing eyes. They recognized the ninja as Yamikage.

An odd-looking person stood near the back. He seemed to have the bottom half of a snake and the top half of a young, male human, he also had horns and a cloak on.

Lalala noticed another person that looked similar in body shape to Meta Knight. He had on armor and his eyes glowed green, he had bug wings behind him and an antenna where the other one had their horns, he looked strong.

There was another person who they could recognize. He had dirty blonde hair and red skin. He had spots on him that were pure white. Rage. Violet's brother.

Before they left to find Rage Lalala noticed one thing. Meta Knight's arm seemed to be around someone? But the person he held his arm around had a burn mark over them.

* * *

Meta Knight walked into his room and instantly face planted his bed. He groaned. He hadn't slept in days and his spells took so much energy.

_ But if I fall asleep _ , Meta Knight thought,  _ everyone could die. No pressure! _

Meta Knight got up from his bed and moved to his closet to get into his hidden compartment. He opened his closet but it seemed empty. Is something missing?

Meta Knight searched his tired mind for what he could be forgetting. Then it hit him like a punch to the gut.

"Ahhh! Where are they?!" Meta Knight realized that the item that was missing was his box full of journals from the time he was at the GSA. He grabbed another box and looked inside.  _ Wait. _ He stopped.  _ Maybe I moved them somewhere else and I just don't remember... _

He knew it was probably best if he did move them to where he couldn't remember.  _ But what if someone really did find them? Will they question my mental health?  _ Meta Knight realized he was just staring into space. The journals slipped his mind as he went to get his spellbook.

He pushed back the fake wall in his closet and reached for his spellbook in the back. He hid it in the infinite depths of his cape and began making his way to the basement. No one in their right mind goes down there. No one in their  _ right mind. _

Meta Knight looked up, aware Narrator was making fun of him in some way. "I can hear you, you b****."

Ok. Fine, I'm sorry. Now getting back to it.

Meta Knight opened the door to the basement. He walked down the stairs. He walked down the dark, sopping hallway, heading towards a room. The darkest room. His head throbbed. He moved a hand to his head. He felt hot.

He entered the room. The door closed behind him. It locked without his doing. He pulled the tomb and a knife out of his cape. He opened the book, laid his arm down on the table, and slowly pressed the knife to his wrist. It began bleeding, he did the same to his other wrist. Both of his wrists were bleeding for nearly the third time that day, and it was making him tired.

He watched the blood flow out of his right wrist, his vision blurred for a moment. He felt faint. His vision darkened. He shook his head. No. He couldn't pass out, he needed to say the incantation!

He turned to the tomb and looked at the words. They seemed so jumbled and he couldn't focus. He heard something behind him. He turned around and tried to act as though he wasn't losing consciousness. He didn't even see who was there before a hand was to his throat and his back was to the wall.

**Don't say the spell.** The "person" "said."

Meta Knight knew exactly who this was. It was his other conscious, Ishiki he called himself. He wanted- _ needed _ control.

_ N-no... _

**You're so weak you can't even keep your thoughts straight! I bet you don't even remember what you were looking for back in your room! Give me control! I can fix everything for us. I can make sure those two Majuu never lose their power!**

_ No! It's D-D... Demon Beast! _

Meta Knight moved his hand to get his sword, but his attacker grabbed his hand roughly and slammed it to the wall. He grabbed Meta Knight's head and slammed the back of his head against the wall.

**You are nothing but a coward! You are the reason everyone we ever loved is dead! You are why our mother is dead! You are why all of our friends are dead! You could've saved Jecra and you know it!**

He dropped Meta Knight to the floor. His head hurt. His wrists hurt. His throat hurt. His eyes hurt. His vision blurred everything together. He felt no strength. His sword was kicked over to him.

**Go ahead. I'd like to see you try. Take me out once and for all!**

Meta Knight shakily moved his hand over to his sword but a purple shoe slammed down onto his wrist. He gasped in pain. More of his blood fell to the floor. Everything seemed far away.

**Come on! I want to see what you can do! ...See? You can't do it. I could've. I would let your life** **slowly** **slip away from you right now if I didn't need you. Now, why don't we say good night?**

He picked Meta Knight's knife up off the floor and pulled a strange looking liquid from his own cape. He poured the liquid on the knife. Meta Knight could do nothing but watch in absolute horror. Everything and everyone he loved was about to die by his hands. He felt his hunger show itself after so many years.

_ Wait! I-I don't want you to destroy anything! I don't want to ruin everything again... _

Ishiki looked at him. Then positioned the knife across Meta Knight's face.

**Don't you understand? We were made to ruin everything!** **And there is** **nothing** **we can do about it...**

He pressed the knife into Meta Knight's face and Meta Knight felt the burn of the poison as it entered his bloodstream. His vision quickly blurred and his mind drifted away. He felt his body go limp and his eyes close. He felt the sensation of being locked up in the back of his mind and losing control of his body-

**Not** **his** **body anymore.** ** _Mine._** **_Ah hahaha hahaha hahahahahaha!_**

The laughing echoed through his mind as he lost his own consciousness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the ending of this chapter when the italics and bold combined, that was supposed to be Meta Knight giving up and accepting that he no longer has control and he can't get it back unless it's given to him.
> 
> Quick Note: Me and my brothers pronounce Jecra's name like Jerca so you can imagine it like that if you want... and where the heck did the name even come from?!


	6. Rage the Brick-Headed Informant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala set out to find Rage and give him the journal so that he can give them some answers in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with that title though, lol!
> 
> I told my brother "Hey I just called Rage a Brick-Head." and he just stared at me for a few seconds, then left. (It's funny because he helped in creating the basic version of Rage.)

His eyes slowly opened. He still couldn't see anything. They were forced shut.

Where was he? What was happening? What  _ did _ happen? He tried to open his eyes again to attempt to get an answer to his questions.

He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Was he breathing? He couldn't tell! Was his heart beating? He couldn't tell! Were there people who loved him and will do whatever they needed to do to get him back?! ...He... couldn't remember...

* * *

Lololo knocked on the door as hard as he could. "Rage!"

Lalala pushed Lololo aside and lightly and politely knocked on the door. "That's how you knock, Lololo."

The door opened slowly and Violet peaked out. "Oh thank goodness!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were an ugly rapist! But an ugly rapist would never knock so politely, so it was still bound to be a rapist!"

"Then why did you open the door?!" Lololo stared at her.

"Well, I don't want sex with an ugly person!" Violet exclaimed. "I want sex with a handsome rapist, like my Mety Baby!"

"Why-" Lololo began but Lalala covered his mouth with her hand and signaled,  _ let’s not get into something like this. _

"Violet?" Lalala asked. "Is Rage here?"

"Hmmm..." Violet moved her paw to her face. "No. He is not."

"Oh... uhh..." Lololo and Lalala didn't know what to say.

"Do you know where he is?" Lalala asked hopefully.

"No," Violet answered. "I do not know where he is. But he did just call me to let me know he is at the castle."

Lololo just stared. He was dumbfounded by her stupidity. "How are you such an id-"

Lalala slapped her hand over Lololo's mouth again and spoke frantically. "Oh don't mind him, he's... uh-not in a good mood! Thanks for telling us he's not here!" Lalala then turned and dragged Lololo away.

"Dang! She was being even more of an idiot today than I've ever seen!" Lololo stated.

"Lololo! Lalala!" They heard a voice.

They turned and noticed a pink soccer ball flying at them. They both turned and ducked. As the pink soccer ball flew over their heads they heard it emit a small "poyo!"

Lalala floated over to the pink ball and it jumped up at her. It was Kirby!

"Why were you flying through the air?" Lalala asked him politely.

"Bun kicked me!" Kirby said. He seemed slightly upset. "Bun keeps kicking me!"

Fumu came running over to the three. "Nova! Kirby are you okay?! Come on. Come sit with me in the shade."

"Okay!" Kirby happily followed Fumu to her spot in the shade.

"Let's go Lalala." Lololo was getting slightly impatient. "We need to get to Rage!" Lololo held the journal up to Lalala. She nodded and they continued to the castle.

* * *

Rage swung his sword and destroyed the training dummy completely. Bandana clapped in congratulations. Rage threw down his sword angrily. He still wasn't swinging hard enough.

"B-but I thought it w-w-was great!" Bandana assured him. "You get better every time y-you are here!"

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I do get better every time I come here." He thought highly of Bandana, even if she was so timid. She always knew what to say to make him more sure of himself. She was actually very good at reading people and with her words, she was just very shy. "I'll cut this training short and come back tomorrow. See you later Bandana!"

"B-b-Bye!" She waved.

Rage walked through the halls of the castle. He brought his sword to his face and examined it. It was covered in fuzz and fabric from the dummy. He would have to clean it when he got home, and he would have to keep it away from Violet. If the sword cut someone it could cause the cut to become infected.

Rage looked back up and saw Meta Knight walking towards him facing the ground. Rage rolled his eyes. Rage moved his path over slightly to bump into Meta Knight on 'accident.' Rage bumped into Meta Knight which caused Meta Knight to stop walking and look up at Rage.

"Hey watch where you're goi-?" Rage looked at Meta Knight's eyes and something seemed off. "Have your eyes always been red?"

Meta Knight scoffed and continued walking down the hallway, making sure to remember to get Rage back later. Rage rolled his eyes again and continued down the hall. Ugh, he's so weird, Rage thought.

"Rage!" He heard a voice call his name. He looked up again and saw Lololo and Lalala flying towards him with a book in Lololo's hand.

"Rage we need your help with something!" Lololo and Lalala stopped in front of him. Lololo held up the old book to him.

"With what?" Rage looked at the old book. "I'm busy."

"Just look at the picture in the book." Lalala took the book and opened it to the picture on the first page. Rage looked at it with surprise. Lalala pointed to Meta Knight then at Rage. "We know this is Sir Meta Knight. Is this you?"

"Yes, that's me." Rage responded quickly. Rage pointed to a person in the picture that Lololo and Lalala never noticed. The person was an Emomelion with blue skin and black messy but tame hair. "This was my best friend, Iris. After the fires calmed down, me and Violet searched for him, but never found him or his body to bury..." Rage's skin color became a dark blue for a second. "But hey, you want me to give these people names for you or something?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Lololo cheered.

"Then it'll cost you!" Rage said.

"What?" Lalala asked. She sighed, she knew he wasn't kidding. "Fine. What do you need?"

"Well... you obviously stole this from Meta Knight." Rage listed. "This would be very difficult to get and risky to hold. I want the book."

"What?! But we need that book! It's our evidence!" Lalala complained.

"Evidence for what?" Rage asked but moved on to his reasoning. "This is his journal with the suicide note in it! Do you have any idea how hilarious it would be if I showed it to him!? The look on his face would be priceless!"

Lololo looked at Lalala then back at Rage. "You can have it."

"What?!" Lalala yelled. "No he can't, we need it!"

Lololo spoke quietly to Lalala. "No, we don't, Lalala. We already have all the evidence we need." He gestured to behind him and Lalala noticed he was holding a tape recorder and had been recording this entire time.

"Oh-you can have it!" Lalala said a little too quickly, Rage hates being recorded without his permission. "Lololo's right we already have enough evidence. So, tell us about the book."

"Okay." Rage pointed to the blonde guy. "This was Meta Knight's best friend Jecra." He pointed to the lavender girl. "This is Garlude." He pointed to the ninja. "This is Yamikage." He pointed to the half-snake half-human. "This is Zack, he's a demon and we needed to use a special enchanted camera lens to capture him on the camera." He pointed to the person with feathered wings and golden horns. "This is Galacta Knight." He pointed to the person with bug-like features. "This is... Ex... Exoblade and I hope he died slowly in a pit. The person next to Meta Knight, that he has his arm around, is Violet." He pulled the book back to him and started flipping through it.

"Is there anything else about the book?" Lalala asked, they wanted as much information as they could get.

"Well, I guess you did cooperate with my demands really quickly." Rage thought about what he could tell them, he didn't exactly care about Meta Knight's privacy. "This book does hold lots of evidence about his declined mental health. The others must to... He was pretty delusional, and I mean really delusional! I'd say he was a level of depressed and suicidal, he may still be to. At one point he nearly slaughtered all of us, that may be in one of the middle books... anyways I gotta go find him now, I have a book to show him." Rage held up the book, picked up his sword, and left to go find Meta Knight.

* * *

The sun was setting as Lololo and Lalala got back to the Parm family's living quarters. They entered and Fumu was making dinner for Bun and Kirby. They both looked at each other and realized they never ate lunch. Their stomachs growled and Fumu asked them if they were hungry. They nodded in sync and sat at the table with Bun and Kirby as Fumu brought over a pot of spaghetti. Everyone got themselves a plate and dumped some spaghetti onto it, Fumu got Kirby's for him then told him to not inhale or he would eat all our food too.

After everyone finished eating, it was already dark out so Kirby stayed for a sleepover. While they were all watching a movie, Lololo and Lalala suddenly got really tired.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Fumu asked them.

"No, we're fine-" Lalala said.

"-We can finish the movie." Lololo finished.

Fumu looked at them. "It's just that you both look like you're about to pass out."

Lololo and Lalala both knew that they very well might pass out. Something was telling them to go to sleep. Forcing them to. They were getting that same feeling from that morning.

"You're right," Lalala said. "we'll go to bed."

"Can we finish the movie tomorrow?" Lololo asked for his other half.

"Of course!" Fumu said. "Bun can you please turn it off?"

"Fine." Bun sighed as Lololo and Lalala left to their room.


	7. The Secret Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala experience a strange dream and are only calmed down by a very specific song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this chapter was saved on my computer, so the spacing is a little different. Can you let me know if you like this spacing better? I think I like it better.

_ Lola. ...Lola? _

**_Lola wake up!!!_ **

_ Lololo and Lalala opened their eyes together and looked in the same places. All around them was darkness, nothing else could be seen. They had both heard the voice. _

_ “Lololo? Where are we?” _

_ “I-I don’t know, Lalala…” He wanted to be strong for his other half, but didn’t want to lie. _

_ Do neither of you recognize me?! _

_ The voice screamed out with Lololo and Lalala knowing that they heard it. They grabbed ahold of each other’s hands and spoke together. “Who are you, where are you, and what is this place?!” _

_ There was silence for a while. Lololo and Lalala floated forward slightly. They stopped moving and breathing altogether when they saw what looked like a prison cell form in front of them. To the side of the cell was a piano on a hardwood floor. The keys began playing themselves. _

_ Lololo and Lalala were instantly drawn to the piano, the pull was stronger there. They heard pleas and calls from the prison cell, the prison cell was claiming that it needed them and that it was weak. _

_ The piano on the other hand was playing a beautiful tune that Lololo and Lalala wanted to learn more about. As they moved closer they could tell more about the song. The song was full of feelings of being trapped, escape, finding a family, then of loss and betrayal, and a now monotonous nature. The song ended abruptly and restarted. The prison cell called to them once more: _

_ “Please don’t go over there! Don’t push the doomsday button! Lola! I need you over here!! Please!!! Don’t!!!” _

_ The prison cell was screaming by this point, but Lololo and Lalala did not hear a single word until it said two names instead of one: _

_ “Lololo, Lalala… please…” _

_ The voice was weak from it’s screaming and sounded like it was sobbing. Lololo and Lalala turned around and stared at the prison cell. The piano’s music turned angry, but Lololo and Lalala wanted to see what was in the prison cell. Every inch they floated from the piano, the angrier and louder it got, but they no longer cared for the gorgeous song’s meaning. _

_ They looked into the prison cell and saw chains that were bloodied and broken. There was a table with no food or water, but a bottle of poison. There was no place to sleep or any sort of comfort. _

_ “Lololo, Lalala… please…” _

_ They listened to the weakening voice and watched as the poison began draining itself. _

_ “You’re… the on-only one who can… stop… the one pretending to be… me-“ _

* * *

Lololo and Lalala woke up screaming loudly and attracted the attention of a just woken up and worried Fumu. Fumu came in and asked them what happened, but neither of them would answer as they sobbed into her pajamas. Fumu tried to comfort the hysterical demons, but had no luck until she began humming them a song they recognized.

“F-F-Fumu?” Lololo asked her shakily.

“Yes, Lololo?” Fumu replied, satisfied that she had successfully calmed them both down.

“Where did you hear that song?” Lololo and Lalala asked together, recognizing the song as the piano’s song.

“Oh, it’s an old song Sir Meta Knight told me about. He said it’s a song about a Demon Beast that escaped Nightmare and fought as a member of the GSA. When I asked him how he knew the song he said that it was sung to him as a lullaby when he was a kid, he also added that it was used to calm him after he had a night terror and that I may need to use it with you two some time.”

“What are the words?!” Lololo and Lalala asked eagerly.

“I don’t know the words, Sir Meta Knight only hummed it.” Fumu answered with a shrug. “You would have to ask him.”

“We should probably go for a walk to clear our minds.” Lalala said and Lololo added, “Yeah, it’s late and you should go back to bed.”

Lololo and Lalala floated out the door, out of the apartment, and down the hall, leaving behind a slightly confused Fumu.

* * *

They came to the door of the knight’s living quarters and knocked on the door. When no one answered they turned the door’s handle and to their surprise, it opened. They opened the door and entered the room.

They floated down the hall and got to the last room on the left. They carefully opened the unlocked door and entered, closing it softly behind them. They moved their gaze to the sleeping figure of Meta Knight and wondered how to wake him from a distance, he had a tendency to attack if someone or something woke him up.

Remembering how light of a sleeper Meta Knight was, Lololo grabbed a book from the nearby bookshelf, opened it halfway, then slammed it shut. Both Lololo and Lalala looked back to the still figure of Meta Knight, and were shocked to see him still asleep.

They both moved to Meta Knight’s side and saw his horrifying, unmasked face. Lalala shook Meta Knight lightly, who groaned in response. Lololo poked the side of his face, with slight terror. Meta Knight made no response. Lalala shook him again, slightly harder this time, and his eyes slowly opened. 

Meta Knight’s half-opened eyes stared at them. Lalala noticed that his pale milk eyes seemed dimmer than normal. Lololo turned on Meta Knight’s desk lamp. 

Now that Lalala could see Meta Knight better, she thought he looked horrible. His skin was really pale, his eyes flickered slightly and were dimmed, and he had this glazed look on his flushed face. She moved her hand slowly to feel his skin and found out instantly that the redness of his face was due to a high fever. She told her other half to get a wet towel, Lololo left.

She sat on the floor and looked up at him, he stared back at her. He blinked, “Why are you here?”

His voice was very horse*, Lalala thought that it sounded like he had just been screaming at the top of his lungs for a while. “We wanted to ask you a question.”

He watched her for a prolonged minute and finally coughed out, “In my current  _ state  _ I cannot guarantee an answer.” 

Lalala nodded, knowing that he was right. There was still something she wanted to ask him though. “Are you sick because of the thing that you were doing in the basement?”

“No.”

“Then what caused you to get sick so suddenly?”

“... I would’ve thought you could tell.”

Lalala did  _ not _ like his answer. How was she supposed to know what made him sick?! She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lololo coming in with the towel and putting it on Meta Knight’s head, despite his feeble protests.

Lalala examined Meta Knight’s pale skin and asked, “What are the words to the song about a Demon Beast that joined the GSA!” She spoke in more of a demand than a question.

Meta Knight’s glazed eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He turned and looked down at Lalala. After a while of staring, Lololo attempted to cut the tension, “I mean, we don’t _really need_ to know” Lalala shot him a look and he changed direction quickly, “But we do _really_ _want_ to know!”

Meta Knight continued his gaze, but instead at Lololo, “I want both of you out of my room…  _ now.” _

Lololo quickly grabbed Lalala and left the living quarters as fast as he could. They were both now floating in the hallway and began the journey back to their room, even though they knew sleep would never come to them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sick sene is not as random as you may think. Remember when Meta Knight was poisoned? Yeah? Good. Do you also remember the poison in the dream? 
> 
> No? Oh, come on! I'm literally spelling all of this out for you!
> 
> *sigh* Don't worry, chapter 9 is going up soon and feeds you the twist like the non-theorist-brain babies you are.
> 
> ...What do you mean that was a rude insult?! I just called you sane!
> 
> *I’m not sure if this is the right spelling of this meaning of horse…


	8. Dekinai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight is stumped with an inability to speak English and has to find Lola-er, I mean Lololo and Lalala to tell them how to help him. Wow, did those twins miss out on a much easier way to resolve everything! I guess you got some extra insight that Narrator doesn't even know about by reading the summary. Good for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first chapters I wrote containing Japanese through the entire thing... and I did it wrong surprise surprise.
> 
> I had to go through the entire chapter and see if the pronunciations translated the way I wanted with Google translate and write something new if it didn't work! And I don't remember most of what Meta Knight was saying. Oh well.
> 
> As you can see, I worked hard on that Japanese. And if you want the best parts, you should use Google translate with it. (I had a lot of trouble with some of the statements, which is shown if I translate it for you.)

Fumu looked out over the horizon. What a beautiful afternoon it was: the sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the birds sang some lovely songs, and it wasn’t too hot to read in the sun.

She stretched her arms and laid down in the cool, soft grass, setting her book aside for a while. As she laid there, she felt a pair of eyes watching her closely. She had gotten used to the feeling of Meta Knight carefully watching her over the thirteen years she’s known him, but this gaze felt different. The gaze that rested upon her felt more worried than normal, and it was starting to make her shiver.

Standing up to face the forest, she searched for where the watchful knight might be. After finding nothing, she moved into the forest to search more thoroughly. She looked around trees, rocks, branches. She even climbed a tree after its leaves shook, but it was only a bird. A small, annoying, stupid, stubborn yellow bird.

“Hey!” Chirped the annoying Takkori, “Wanna try minding my privacy for once?!”

Fumu sighed, oh how she hated this bird, “Sorry, Takkori. I was looking for Sir Meta Knight, I thought I felt him watching me. Have you seen him?”

“You  _ felt _ him  _ watching _ you? What the h*** are you?! Psychic?!”

Fumu looked at him, her anger and hate beginning to show, “What the f- no!” She glanced down at the ground, “I have just gotten used to him watch-”

“ _ Stalking  _ you?” Takkori squinted at her, “Meta Knight is nothing but a useless, cowardly, stalking, idiotic buffoon!”

Fumu growled, there was no holding back the anger and hate now. She grabbed hold of him and pressed him against the trunk of the tree, “You take that back.” She spoke slowly as if she could spill a dangerous secret at any moment.

“Can’t. I don’t take back the  _ truth. _ And I bet he’s a pedophile too!”

Fumu could easily snap him in two, so why didn’t she?

A voice came from below them, “Who’s a pedophile?”

Both Fumu and Takkori looked down and saw Meta Knight. Takkori instantly recoiled in terror, struggling to get out of Fumu’s grasp and muttering small apologies to the knight. Fumu looked at Meta Knight and could tell that  _ something _ was off. She didn’t know what that  _ something _ was, but she was determined to find out. She told Takkori to get lost and climbed down the tree to meet with the knight below.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Sir Meta Knight. Just Takkori being Takkori…”

“I don’t like him either…”

Fumu was so glad that he could tell what she was thinking, “He’s so annoying!”

Meta Knight chuckled, but immediately after glanced behind him. Even if the motion happened for no longer than a second, Fumu caught it and grasped hold of it. No matter what, she would not let the motion go, this is what will drive the conversation.

They both talked about how peaceful the castle was yesterday with Dedede not being around, but Fumu could tell that Meta Knight wanted the group that was off-planet to come back soon so that Sword and Blade would be back. Fumu knew she was very lucky to know the knight most of her life and be close friends with him. She smiled slightly when she remembered when she found out about his slight sweet addiction, she had come into his room as he was preparing to take off his mask and enjoy a triple-chocolate cake.

He noticed her small smile, “Nani ga son'nani omoshiroidesu ka?”

Fumu stopped smiling and looked at him, he didn’t look like he knew he was not speaking English, “I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

Meta Knight only gave her a confused look and tilted his head subconsciously, “Fumu, dō shimashita ka?”  (Fumu, what’s wrong?) Fumu watched him, hoping that he would elaborate on what he was saying. When he did not speak farther, she said to him some of the few words that he was afraid of:

“Sir Meta Knight, you’re not speaking English.”

The moment she spoke those words that he feared some very much, he quickly looked down at his hands, pointed behind Fumu to distract her, and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. He had to find Lola… er, Lololo and Lalala that is.

* * *

He ran up to the Parm family apartment, which was thankfully empty, albeit the two small creatures hovering over a tattered and torn book in their room. Upon hearing the door to the apartment slam open, they attempted to hide the book, but failed as the entrant was already in their doorway and staring at them. Meta Knight looked down at the hands of Lololo and caught sight of the old, beaten book. His eyes flared red upon seeing it:

“Nani shite iru no!?”

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other in fear not brought upon them by the angry knight standing in front of them, or the fact he had found them with his property, but because of the fact that they  _ understood _ most of what he said to them. He was asking what they were doing, or something like that? They turned from each other to the angered knight in front of them. His eyes were a horrible shade of crimson, like two droplets of blood that could drip away at any moment.

Meta Knight walked over to them and yanked the torn book out of Lololo’s hands with surprising strength, tearing the book farther, “Anata wa watashi no zaisan o shoji shite nani o shite imasu ka?!”  (What are you doing with my property?!)

“W-w-we… w-w-were,” Lalala stuttered, terrified of the angry thing she was starting to view as a monster in front of her.

Lololo, who was slightly braver, helped her out, “W-we only t-t-took it because… because of u-us being c-c-c-curious about your c-c-c-condition l-l-last n-night!” He began stuttering more and more as this lie was getting to his head, he was lying to a great warrior!

“Anata ga uso o tsuite iru…” Meta Knight spoke darkly, then gazed at them with even more anger seeping into his eyes, “Shinjitsu, ima!”  (Truth, now!) Meta Knight spoke darkly as he demanded the truth from them.

Lalala mustered enough courage to make another lie, but one with truth, “W-w-w-we…” She took a deep breath and tried not to think of terror just in front of her face, “We looked around y-your room s-s-so that w-w-we c-c-c-could l-learn more a-a-about you!”

“Anata wa ryōhō tomo onaji uso no dani o motte imasu…”  (You both have the same lying tick…) Meta Knight mused aloud so that they knew they had no choice but to tell him the truth. “Anata wa shitsuyō ni kitsuon…”  (You relentlessly stutter…) He growled in his comment about their horrible lying.

“We wanted dirt on you!” Lalala yelled at him, all of her fear melting away just like the crimson red of his eyes. “We wanted to find evidence to prove what we saw you doing and what you look like, so we searched your room and found your journals… are you happy now?!”

The two watched his eyes as they melted from their golden glow to a dim and dark blue, “Anata wa watashi o shin'yō shite imasen…”  (You don’t trust me…)

Now it was Lalala who seemed angry, “Trust  _ you?! _ Why the h*** would we trust a lying bas***** like  _ you?!”  _ Lalala floated closer to the knight, “Don’t think that we don’t know about all the stuff you did! We know about it all because we read your f****** journals!” Lalala was screaming in his face at this point, “You never did any good for  _ anyone,  _ not for yourself and certainly not everyone you almost killed every other week!”

“Watashi-”

“ _ NO!  _ Don’t you dare try to say it was not your fault, or you couldn’t control yourself! And that’s what’s happening, isn’t it? You’re losing this ‘control’  _ again! _ Over and over and over,  _ again!  _ You’re going to end up f****** killing  _ all _ of us! _ ” _

Lololo moved next to Lalala, “Lalala, calm down! You’re hurting his feelings-”

“I will most certainly  _ NOT _ calm down! I will not calm down until we are safe from this f****** abomination of a Demon standing in front of me!”

Both Meta Knight’s mask and Lalala’s face were near touching. Lalala seemed to be finished yelling at him and was now just staring him down, awaiting his response that she knew would be full of lies. He finally said just what Lalala was waiting for:

“I am n-not a M-Maju…”

He obviously struggled to say those few words in English. Lalala took the book from his hands, at this point, it was ripped to shreds. From the pure age present in the physical appearance of this specific journal, you could tell it was one of the oldest of the journals. She opened the book to a bookmarked page that detailed a mission from the writer’s “Master” about infiltrating the enemy ranks and taking them out from the inside.

“Who is your ‘Master’ you Demon?” Lalala said as she threw the book in his face.

“S-sore wa fi-fikushon no sakuhindesu…”  (Th-that’s a work of f-fiction…) He attempted, “Sore ga kaka reta toki, watashi wa totemo wakakute taikutsudeshita…”  (I was very young and bored when that was written…)

“I don’t care how old you were, I know it’s not a work of fiction, I know that this was a mission from Nightmare!” She floated closer to him again, “This is written with pure admiration, you admired Nightmare!”

Lololo grabbed Lalala and pulled her back, “I thought we agreed there was no proof that the ‘Master’ was Nightmare, Lalala!”

“Can it, Lololo. He knows it’s Nightmare and that’s the only  _ proof _ we need!”

“Watashi ga shinakereba naranai koto ga aru, watashi o mitsukeyou to shinaide kudasai…” Meta Knight turned away from them, “...onegaishimasu…”

Meta Knight left and Lololo listened to Meta Knight’s footsteps running down the hall, “Lalala! That was really mean! He sees us as his  _ friend! _ You remember the hallucination from earlier!”

Of course, she remembered… she found it horrible, even if it was nothing but two voices in a conversation… 

* * *

_ “Lola?” _

_ “What’s up, Meta?” _

_ “Are you my Mikata?” _

_ “Did you not think I was?” _

_ Faint sobs can be heard. _

_ “No, Meta, please don’t cry…” _

_ “A-are you my Mikata or not!” _

_ “Get that sword away from me! And of course I am! You are the one saving me from larger Maju like Ōkina kaibutsu all the time…”  _ (and yes the name  _ is _ Big Fish, don’t judge)

_ “Do you have other Mikata?” _

_ “Well of course I do, you’ve seen me with Paint Roller.” _

_ Sobbing was heard again. _

_ “What’s wrong  _ now?!”

_ “I-I’m not your favorite Mikata…” _

_ “That’s not something to cry about, you have other Mikata.” _

_ There was silence. _

_ “You really have no other Mikata?” _

_ A nodding can be sensed. _

_ “Come on, Meta. Let me introduce you to Paint Roller…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little investigation thing Lololo and Lalala are doing has her acting like a huge jerk. I wonder if she has any reason?
> 
> "Big Fish"


	9. Yokeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo is worried about Meta Knight after Lalala yelled at him and leaves Lalala to go find him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Lalala looks through some more of Meta Knight's journal entries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all remember the random jazzy tune that plays when you summon Meta Knight with the heart rod thing in Kirby Star Allies? No? Yes? Well, I was watching the subbed Hoshi no Kaabii episode 39 (the one where everyone forgets Escargon) and heard that exact same tune (I think it was sped up it the game a little) around the 10:28 mark! Go look for yourself, it’s weird and I have no idea why they would choose such a random tune from a non-canon thing! That’s some fact-food for ya!
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> This is the chapter with a suicide attempt! DO NOT read this if you are, in ANY way, sensitive to these topics! To skip the part with the attempt, skip down to the first page-break-line-thing.

It was late at night, and what a challenge it was waking up and leaving without your other half. Lololo rarely left his other half’s side, but right now? It was only necessary….

He turned a corner and hoped that Lalala was not too harsh. Lololo was afraid to think of the consequences….

He continued straight and wondered what everything meant. Lololo could tell that something was wrong, something that would be difficult or impossible to correct. The correction could even affect the galaxy… wait.

He turned right, but how could he just come to the conclusion that something was so wrong that it would affect the galaxy? ….

Nightmare.

He stopped for a few seconds in shock, then continued straight. It was like something was toying with his mind, something, or someone, was telling him what to think. Who was capable of controlling someone else, and especially Demon Beasts? Nightmare. But he was dead…

Right?

A door covered Lololo’s vision and he realized he reached his destination. He was hesitant in his touching of the doorknob. What if he and Lalala were right? What if Lalala was in the right? Would Meta Knight really…

Lololo stopped himself and turned the handle, he had never bothered to knock. He gazed into the apartment as he opened the door.  _ Everything seems normal _ , Lololo thought. He noticed that all the lights were off and nothing seemed to have changed in position in relation to the last time he and Lalala were here, he waited for his vision to become partially used to the darkness.

Lololo noticed Meta Knight’s door was cracked open and wondered if he was in there and asleep, or if he would be somewhere else….

“S-Sir Meta Knight?” Lololo called into the apartment, “I’m sorry about Lalala today.” No response. Lololo began floating towards the room, “She is just really scared right now, I can feel it.” Lololo began pushing open the door open, “I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you’re okay-”

Lololo found himself looking into the red eyes belonging to a demon. The silhouette the eyes resided with was very round and had large wings. He was also holding a knife out and about to drive it through his chest.

Lololo staired ahead of him in both shock and terror. He began to panic as the silhouette thrust the knife right through his body and began breathing heavily while he shook. After turning on the lights, Lololo ran over to the silhouette, now revealed as Meta Knight without his mask, armor, and cape. As Lololo began trying to pull the knife out, he noticed that the knight was shaking from his quiet sobs and not from stabbing himself.

“Sir?” Meta Knight didn’t look at him, but his eyes were back to the silver color that Lololo now knew hid under his mask. Lololo didn’t know what he could ask, “Are… are you okay?”

Meta Knight looked up at Lololo and spoke with a breaking voice, “I’ve never been okay, Lololo…. It’s just something I’m cursed with….”

Lololo thought about all the new things he knew about the broken knight in front of him. This small creature had been through war, betrayal, depression, attempted suicide many times, watched many of his friends die, been forced to kill off his own species, and was forced to kill his best friend by his  _ former _ master.

“Meta Knight? … You have been through a lot and I think you need to know that I… trust you fully and completely.”

Their gaze met. Lololo watched Meta Knight’s flickering and dim eyes. Meta Knight watched Lololo’s eyes lose a childhood innocence that was meant to be forgotten long ago. Meta Knight’s eyes flickered blue for a moment and began to cry while hugging Lololo, covering him in blood and tears.

One would probably be worried for someone who just stabbed themselves in the stomach, correct? No, Lololo felt no worry for his friend. No worry because there was no reason to be worried. He knew that Meta Knight would be fine, albeit he didn’t know how. Lololo was only worried for his friend’s mental health, physical health was a second-rate thing to worry about.  _ Scars heal over time, _ Lololo thought as he was being soaked with Meta Knight’s crimson blood.

_ I should stay here just a little longer,  _ Lololo mused to himself,  _ I’m sure Lalala can wait until morning… I have a kind demon to comfort…. _

What Lololo didn’t know was that he would need to get much better at walking very soon….

* * *

Lalala laid in her bed, awake. She had watched Lololo get up and leave a while ago. He went to comfort Meta Knight and something had happened with the knight. She knew because she felt Lololo’s worry cause her head to throb as if it was a headache.

The worry made her head pound and unable to fall back to sleep, or was that her and her twin’s strengthening physic connection? She didn’t care.

Once she accepted that the insomnia was going to persist, she got up and began reading some more of the demon knight’s journals. Lololo kept telling her it was a huge invasion of privacy and that they shouldn’t read than more than they have to, but call it her guilty pleasure.

She opened one of the journals that seemed in the middle in terms of age and began reading one of the entries.

  
  


_ 7/20 _

_ I am currently stuck in the medical wing of the base and in extreme pain, my wings hurt terribly. The day before yesterday, I was shot out of the sky from really high up, that’s what Jecra says at least… _

_ I have no memory of the event and only remember waking up in the medical wing with a headache and pain in my wings. They are as broken as me. That was an attempt at a joke. _

  
  


Lalala cringed at the ‘joke’ and flipped to the next page.

  
  


_ 7/22 _

_ I hated yesterday. That would be all. _

  
  


Lalala staired at the entry and continued on, wondering what happened but knew it was not important to her mission.

  
  


_ 7/25 _

_ My wings and head still hurt a little, but I am out of the medical wing as long as I stay in my bed in my room. Probably because I refuse to talk to the nurses. I’d rather have Garlude take care of me anyway. She doesn’t drug me. _

  
  


Satisfied, Lalala closed the book and put it down. She knew she should go find Lololo and attempted to float her way over to the door. Key word:  _ attempted _ .

She had only gotten a few feet off the ground before she fell back down in a sitting position. She tried again, but got even less air before falling to her feet. Her third, and last, attempt resulted in no air as she stayed put on the ground. The look of shock on her face said everything she ever needed to say about a situation like this, what Meta Knight had told them after they found out about how they were Demon Beasts fell into her mind:

* * *

_ “Lololo, Lalala?” Meta Knight had pulled them aside to tell them something he claimed was important. _

_ “Yes, Sir Meta Knight?” They said together, they looked at each other and smiled with their eyes. _

_ “You know that you are Demon Beasts now.” Meta Knight stated, “I have suspected so for quite a long time, and now that we know for sure, I have some important information for you.” The twins looked at each other and nodded, looking back at Meta Knight as he continued, “A Demon Beast’s power comes directly from Nightmare, your power is floating. Once Nightmare is destroyed and his empire collapses, you will slowly start to lose your power, and one month after Nightmare’s defeat you will begin to lose your powers. Three months after Nightmare’s defeat, his heir will be forced to take to power, even if he denies it. Once a new Nightmare is in place, your powers will begin to return.” _

_ There was a moment of silence among the three. _

_ “So, in helping Kirby to destroy Nightmare, we are getting rid of our own powers?” Lololo asked. _

_ Meta Knight spoke quietly, “Yes.” _

_ Lalala went through the huge amount of information just given to her, “Does Nightmare have an heir? Do we need to kill them too? We should tell Kirby and-” _

_ Meta Knight waved his hand to cut her off, “He  _ did _ have an heir, but not anymore. I killed him.” Lalala was about to ask another question, but Meta Knight continued, “Because of the absence of Nightmare, a much greater darkness will most likely arise.” Meta Knight’s eyes closed, “Will you both still assist your ally in the destruction of your former master?” _

_ Lololo and Lalala looked at each other and nodded, “Why wouldn’t we?” _

_ Meta Knight nodded and walked away. _

* * *

Just one thing didn’t sit right with Lalala though, it had been three years since Nightmare’s defeat and Meta Knight had told them their powers would disappear after a month so why would their powers only start disappearing now?

One thing was certain to her, however, she had to figure out how to get to Lololo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, Meta Knight has a lot more information about his personality than you can see by just looking on the surface. 
> 
> It is anime-canon that he swears... because he says the not-as-bad d-word and the h-word, but I mean REALLY swears. Remember "Those Who Laugh in Pie, Cry in Pie"? Meta Knight was going to say the s-word, but got cut off.
> 
> BUT! I also found evidence that he is just as bad in the games! Microphone Waddle Dee says that he hopes Meta Knight "keeps it clean" because he's recording every word in Kirby Battle Royal. This also proves that the anime has some canon weight on the games' canon!
> 
> I bet you non-theorist-brain babies were theorist-brain babies now!
> 
> "That would be all."


	10. Anata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumu tries to figure out what could be wrong with Meta Knight through a little research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Fanfic Burst we looked at the Kirby character's group chat texting! Go check it out!

Fumu was confused.

She wasn’t sure. She was confused. More confused than she had ever been.

Meta Knight had been acting the strangest he’s ever been over the past few days. She normally saw him throughout the day, but in the past three days, she has only seen him twice.

One of those times, he had come to check on them in their apartment. But he had run out and fled quickly.

The other time, she held a nice conversation with him for a bit. But he ran off after he had begun speaking in a different language.

She sighed. She had been wandering through the castle looking for him and had not forgotten about the slight paranoia he had been showing recently.

She was not stupid, she could tell something was wrong. And it was something that Meta Knight was determined to not share with anyone.

She looked up at the door she happened to stop in front of, the library. It was a place she could call her second home. She loved books, reading, and gaining new knowledge. This was also a perfect place for her to come to right now, Meta Knight might be here, or she could try and find out what language he was speaking, or maybe she would finally find out his species after so long!

Entering, she gazed up at the hundreds of dusty novels, studies, encyclopedias, and… picture books…

She sighed,  _ Maybe the King doesn't have what I'm looking for, Dedede’s not much of a reader…  _

After looking through two different books already, Fumu had begun looking for the next. She had looked through a book of languages and found nothing. She had looked through a book of species in the Gamble Galaxy and found nothing. Was it possible that Meta Knight was from a different galaxy? It was highly unlikely, but still plausible.

Looking up at the shelves, something caught her eye. It was a book with a spiral as the spine and it looked as though Dedede had reached as high as he could to put it up there. She quickly found a ladder and positioned it just next to the spiral-backed book. Once she had it she looked at the cover. 

Just as she thought. It was the Holy Nightmare Corporation Demon Beast catalog.

After some more poking around and coming up without a good book to search, she decided it would be best to look through the catalog and see what she could find out about the different Demons. She flipped to the first page and began reading:

  
  


_ Hello valued customer, and we welcome you to the Holy Nightmare Corporation. _

_ This catalog details the different Demon Beasts we have on sale, not what is still under experimentation. _

  
  


Fumu flipped the page and was shocked to see that it was  _ not _ a page detailing a Demon, but rather a page dedicated to explaining a Demon Beast’s language capabilities:

  
  


_ Many of our Demons will speak to you in your own language instead of their own. They will also not talk much to be sure that you understand them when needed. Demon Beast is not a language that can be learned, so each Demon is given a power that allows them to mimic other languages to communicate easier, but that gets tiring so they end up mixing Demon Beast with the mimicked language. _

_ We hope that this helps with understanding your purchased products. _

  
  


Fumu shivered at the way the creatures known as Demon were talked about like they were nothing but goods to sell and buy.

The next page began detailing Demon Beasts. Fumu read about Demons they had fought, and Demon Beasts that they had never seen before. Fumu never found the page dedicated to Lola, but she noticed that some pages were definitely ripped out near the back.

Some of the pages were scribbled on, blocking some words. She had gathered together that the back seemed to detail other Demons that weren't ready yet, but were planned to be put “on the market”. Fumu shivered at the phrase.

She closed the book with a sigh, she didn’t figure out anything that she had needed to… until she felt her skin prickle under someone’s watchful gaze from above. She turned and looked up, even though she saw no one she still called out, “I need to speak with you, Sir Meta Knight.”

Almost as if she had used a summoning spell of sorts, Meta Knight had appeared behind her, “About?”

She noted that he was speaking with an odd accent that seemed to draw out the vowel sounds. He also sounded extremely tired. Turning around, she asked, “What happened yesterday?”

“What… do you… mean?” Fumu notes how he made pauses and seemed to think over his words carefully.

Fumu furrowed her brow, “You know exactly what I’m talking about. One, you seemed paranoid yesterday. Two, you began speaking in a different language and then ran off.”

Fumu noticed that Meta Knight’s eyes seemed to dart down to the cover of the book she was reading then he began staring behind her, like he was holding something in place with his eyes. After a while he blinked and seemed to come out of a trance and looked right at her, “Yes, I… apologize for that. I have not been… sleeping very well and it has caused me some… paranoia. I was speaking… my mother tongue… because I was… tired.” The odd accent seemed to make him have a difficult time pronouncing the L and the R.

Fumu believed the explanation for a second, but remembered that Meta Knight had a tendency to hide things and tell half-truths to keep his secrets secret. She inwardly sighed, “Sir Meta Knight, I’m not an idiot and I can tell that something is wrong; you’ve been acting so strange lately. You’re paranoid, I barely see you, you leave quickly, and you always look tired!” 

Her gaze flicked to his stance and quickly back up to his eyes.  _ He’s hurt, in some way, physically. I can tell…  _ Fumu thought to herself,  _ but how could I get him to release his cloak to know for sure… _

“I… am fine…” He turned away from her and added to his statement in a low voice:

“ _ Imanotokoro…” _

Although this statement meant nothing to her, it made her bones prickle and her feet become uneasy, “Wh-what was that?”

He blinked, “Huh? Oh… nothing important.” His gaze flicked to the catalog in her hand again then back to her eyes, “I must… go… now.”

He turned to leave, but she reached out to his back before he fled, “Wait,” he half-turned to face her, “I found this and thought you might want it.” She held the catalog out to him, “I found this and used it to learn more about Demon Beasts that we haven't seen yet. I tried to find the page about Lola, but it wasn't in there.” She paused, “I thought you might want to look through it.”

His gaze didn't move from the catalog’s binding as he said, “Lola isn’t… supposed to be in there… and I already… know everything about… M… M… them.”

He turned away again, but Fumu wasn’t done yet, she was going to get him to tell her what was wrong. By any means necessary. She looked down at the catalog and at Meta Knight’s retreating form.

Wow, was this drastic and so out of her character? But it had to be done.

She chucked the book at the back of his head.

It hit him and he stopped walking. Instead, he began slowly turning towards Fumu.

With blood-red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh. Heh heh heh. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha-
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Oh, excuse me. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.
> 
> HA HA HA HA!!!
> 
> I think we all know by now that those eyes are nothing but bad news, but what can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I was going to continue this chapter for quiet a while longer, but this cliff-hanger was way too good, so I split it into two chapters! I know, I'm evil. I believe there should be four more chapters, that is if I want the chapters' sentence to make sense.


	11. Soshite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accadently attacking Fumu, Meta Knight flees to fine Lololo and Lalala. He knows he has to get out of here befor- no, he doesn't need to leave... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Meta Knight is speaking in mostly italics it means that he is speaking in Demon Beast (Japanese) and that is the translation. I did it like that this chapter because both Lololo and Lalala understand him and you need to know exactly what he says. Oh, yeah, also just think of the horrors of trying to get Google Translate to cooperate with these massive blocks of text.

Fumu was being pressed into a bookcase by a hand that was tight around her neck. What was worse was that this hand belonged to someone she trusted. Someone who always protected her. And now she was wondering if he was trying to kill her.

Meta Knight’s hand tightened around her neck and caused her the inability to breath. She brought her hands up to his and tried to pry them from her neck, but it was no use, he was one of the strongest people she knew.

At least, if she was going to die of suffocation she knew she was right. He was injured and something was going on. Bandages wrapped around his lower body, just under where Fumu always figured his mouth probably was. Still, she didn’t want to die.

She felt his strength weaken and his grip loosen slightly when his eyes began flickering between that familiar gold color and the cold crimson. She kept trying to push his hands from her neck, but it was still a futile effort. The edges of her vision were beginning to darken and her mind started to cloud over. Even so, she still found the strength to fight back and rasp out three words:

“Meta Knight…  _ please.” _

She used no honorific and was begging for her life. She felt her body heavily hit the floor and tasted the sweetness of the air filling her lungs. She also heard retreating footsteps and the flank of armor clashing together.

* * *

What did he just do? What was he  _ doing? _ Was he trying to  _ kill _ Fumu?! No, he didn’t want that! He was trying to leave because the smell of her blood through her skin was intoxicating and made him feel light-headed… and hungry… so very hungry…

No! Stop! This wasn’t what he wanted! Everything was beginning to feel too bright, the dreams of this place were starting to feel like they were suffocating him! Everything he never wanted to happen was starting… he was becoming darker… far, far darker…

He threw open the door to Lola’s room, “Lola!”

The two creatures that were sitting on the floor jumped up and turned to him. Lalala spoke first, “What do you want, Demon?”

Meta Knight knew it was going to come out in his native language before he said anything, Demon Beast,  _ “There is no time for that! I need help, and you are the only one that can help me!” _

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other. Lololo spoke, “What’s wrong, Sir Meta Knight?”

_ “There is no time for the formalities either!”  _ He was practically screaming.  _ “Either you decide to help me now, or everything goes to s***!” _

The two have never really known Meta Knight to curse much, so he must have been very distressed, “Of course, we’ll help you. Right, Lalala?”

Lalala looked down, “Depends on what it is.”

_ “Glad I have you both on broad. Now c…”  _ Meta Knight was turned away from them, so he knew that Lola never even noticed the change of his eyes and expression under his mask.  _ “I need you to go down to the basement and look for something in that room where you saw me practicing magic…” _

Lololo and Lalala may not have noticed the change in appearance, but they could hear the change in his voice. His voice was much calmer and almost like a seductive purr.

_ “You can do that for me, can’t you?” _

Lalala hid more behind Lololo, who spoke up in a quivering voice, “Wh-who are you? Why should we listen to you?”

_ “Both valid questions indeed…”  _ He turned to them and they both saw the crimson eyes staring back at them,  _ “Perhaps if  _ he _ was in control,  _ he _ would say that he was possessed by Nightmare. But I’m not going to give you that fake s***.”  _ He made sure to smile in a way that moved his eyes, so that they could tell,  _ “Like was said earlier, ‘there is no time for formalities.’ But I think you should know, Lola… you deserve to know…” _

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other and held onto each other’s hand. They spoke at once, “We trust Sir Meta Knight and you can’t make us think otherwise!”

_ “Oh? But you don’t even know his name? It seems like you only know his fake name?” _

“H-his fake name?” Lololo asked, his name was Meta, wasn’t it?

He cackled in delight,  _ “Oh, the look on someone’s face when they realize they know next to nothing about someone they thought they were close with. Your confusion tastes great, by the way~” _

Lalala looked at Lololo, nodded, then turned back to the person in front of them, “Maybe we don’t know his name, but we don’t care. Everyone has secrets, and I’ve decided to own up to that.” She took a deep breath, “Sir Meta Knight, if you can hear me, I’m sorry for looking into your secrets. I’m sorry about all the terrible stuff your father did to you. I’m sorry you had to go through so much just to trust someone. I’m sorry no one was there for you after Yamikage left you to die. And I’m sorry about all your losses. You are always welcome in Dreamland and I trust you fully and completely.”

_ “How cute… you made  _ him _ happy… it doesn’t change the fact that you're missing so many details…”  _ He cackled again,  _ “Do you want to hear more? I can tell you all the answers he won’t give you and more. Want to know why you’ve stayed with your powers for so long? Want to know what we had such a fun time doing in the library just now? Want to know where  _ we _ came from? I can tell you all of it, and whatever else you want. All you have to do is one, tiny thing for me. What do you say?” _

“Can we have a moment to think about it privately?” Lalala asked instantly.

He smiled crookedly under his mask, careful to not let them notice,  _ “Of course…” _

He left the room, but didn’t give them their privacy. With the ability to hear that he had he could hear through these weak walls.

“Lalala, why would we do anything for him?”

“Shh… Lololo, I have a plan, but only if you are okay with it.”

“Okay, fine. Explain your plan to me.”

“We agree, demand to know the answers to some of our questions first, then do what he wants, but sabotage it and get the  _ real _ Sir Meta Knight back.”

There was a pause.

“Okay, but what if he tells us to do something like killing someone?”

“We can fake their death.”

Another pause.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

He entered the room, smiling in a way they could tell,  _ “So, what do you say?” _

“We’ll take your offer.” Lalala spoke, “But only if you answer a couple questions first.”

  
He cackled again, these two had no idea what they had just gotten into, especially if he knew their entire plan,  _ “Deal,  _ his _ pet name for me is Ishiki.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this partially planned out to have 14 chapters, then maybe an Epilogue teasing the sequel.


	12. Watashitachi no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala get some answers. Fumu gets close to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal with the spoken italics being the translated Japanese.

Lololo and Lalala watched Ishiki carefully, they had been staring at each other for a full five minutes by now, surely. Neither of the twins would let go of the other’s hand, not in a thousand years. Their hands’ grip tightened. They couldn’t let go. Six minutes.

“ _Will either of you be asking a question, or are we just going to sit here_ ?” Ishiki tapped his foot like he was annoyed, but they could feel he enjoyed his supposed position of power, “ _I only have the rest of my_ immortal _life, unlike_ you.”

It was unsettling that this was coming from Meta Knight’s mouth. Lololo raised his head to look right into the glowing, crimson eyes that belonged to the noble knight of Dreamland. He held onto Lalala tighter, “First question: what do our dreams mean and why did we only just start getting them?”

“ _They are your past from when you were still Lola._ ” Ishiki made sure they saw his smile, “ _You simply started getting them because_ he _was losing control, and_ he _is still losing more and more control._ ”

Lalala took a step forward, “Question two: wh… what did you mean by what you were doing in the library?”

Ishiki’s smiling eyes seemed to shine brighter, “ _We were hungry, and we found a nice meal. I nearly succeeded in rendering her unconscious and fit to eat, but_ he _took control and ran to you._ ”

Lololo and Lalala shared the same look of horror on their faces, “Who was it?”

“ _Fumu._ ”

Lalala’s face contorted in anger, “You almost _ate_ Fumu?!”

Lololo held onto her hand as her grip began to loosen, “Lalala, calm down. He said that Sir Meta Knight stopped him. He _wants_ you mad!”

Lalala took a deep breath in and released it, “Third question: where did Sir Meta Knight come from?”

“ _We came fr…_ ” Ishiki put his hand to the top of Meta Knight’s mask and stumbled slightly. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were gold. “ _I’m from another galaxy, please leave it at that…_ ”

Meta Knight closed his eyes again and whispered, “Please… don’t… do what he… tells you… to…”

His eyes opened and they were crimson again, “ _Apologies, Lola. I guess_ he _is still fighting… I can’t wait until his spirit dies._ _Any more questions?_ ” He didn’t give them time to answer, “ _No? Good. Now for your end of the bargain._ ” He paused, “ _Go get the book in the room in the basement_ he _was reciting that horrible spell and bring it back to me. That’s all. I will take care of the book, then take my leave._ ” He bowed.

Lololo and Lalala looked at each other and nodded while squeezing the other’s hand as hard as they could.

.

Fumu’s throat was so sore. She kept rubbing it as she tried to find Meta Knight. Maybe it was stupid to look for the person that just tried to suffocate her only yesterday, but it just didn’t seem like him and she was getting that feeling you get in your gut that seems to be telling you something was really wrong. You know that feeling? Well Fumu had had that feeling since she saw Meta Knight come check on them earlier that week.

Something was wrong and it absolutely ticked Fumu that she had no idea what!

Nearly getting killed by someone was enough to drive anyone away from their attempted murderer, but not Fumu. She knew she had to find Meta Knight, piece together what was wrong, and help him.

She happened upon the knight’s apartment and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. 

The room was destroyed.

Books lay scattered and torn across the ground. Cabinets were broken and some had deep gashes, most likely from a sword, in them. All the doors were thrown open and also sustained damages like cracks and gashes. The door to Meta Knight’s room was completely blasted off its hinges. All the lights were broken, making the apartment nearly pitch-black and making it very hard to see the gashes decorating the walls too. The couch was ruined and even the TV was shattered and on the floor. Whoever did this didn’t discriminate.

“Oh Nova…” Fumu mused as she stood in the doorway, “What _happened_?”

She walked into the apartment cautiously, as if something could jump out and drag her into the infinite shadows throughout. She noticed that it smelled horrible in there too, like iron. The smell was overpowering and made her feel dizzy and nauseous.

She called out into the darkness, “Sir Meta Knight? I-I want to talk.” She paused and waited for an answer that wouldn’t come, “I don’t hold what happened yesterday against you… what happened in the library that is…”

It could be dangerous in here. There was so much destruction. And such a horrible smell!

Fumu felt compelled to look around the apartment, no matter the dangers that may be within. She felt around one of the drawers for a flashlight and clicked it on, allowing it to present all the unseen horrors throughout the rooms.

The first thing that grabbed her attention was that she discovered what was causing the foul odor. Many surfaces were covered in blood that glistened and shined under the light of the flashlight. Fumu felt like she was going to be sick.

She cautiously walked down the hall to the knight’s rooms. The wall across from Meta Knight’s room and next to Sword and Blade’s room door had a large blood stain and was covered in stab marks and scratches. It looked as if someone was held there by knives, or something along those lines.

She looked down at the door that was burst off its hinges and then looked into the room it belonged to. Meta Knight’s room was somehow darker than the rest of the apartment, but it had a dim light on in it. Weird.

She walked in and the stench of blood was so much stronger that she felt like she could pass out from the sheer intensity of it. She moved her flashlight around the room. It was… odd. Almost nothing was destroyed. Of course, there was the door, but everything in the room was intact despite it being a bit disheveled. There was, however, a large pool of dried blood on the floor that seemed to be a few days old and his bedsheets were ripped and bloodied.

She was drawn to his desk, which was where the dim light sat. It lit up only the paper on the desk. The paper looked like it was written in a hurry and like the writer’s hands were being jerked away, like someone was trying to prevent them from writing anything. This antagonist was unsuccessful in most of their prevention; the note read:

  
  


_Fumu, Lololo and Lalala can not be the only ones to know this. They will be unhelpful, they cannot destroy me easily. You need to kill me or make me come to my senses, both are easier said than done, the former I know is difficult from personal experience, similar events happened with the latter._

_I am a Majuu, ask Lololo and Lalala what that means. I can barely write in English anymore. I wish you luck and hope you succeed in the former, it is the best, most efficient, and most trustworthy option._

_I have already tried to… drink you dry, per say._

_I have_

  
  


And that was it. Everything else was scratched out beyond any hope of decoding it. A Majuu?

Again, Fumu was left wondering what happened. What could have caused this much destruction and _not_ leave behind a body. _Surely, no creature could bleed this much and still be alive, right?_

“Right.” A deep voice breathed down her neck. “You interrupted my scratching out the horrible things _he_ wrote.”

Fumu felt her body hit the floor before she registered any pain in her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.

  
“ _Perfect._ ” The voice whispered to her still form, “ _I like my play things to be easily managed._ ”


	13. Issho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololo and Lalala look for a book

Lololo and Lalala searched the basement frantically. They couldn’t find that book anywhere, either Meta Knight had hid it, or it had a mind of its own. They moved on to the last, darkest, and scariest room in the entire basement. It was the one room Lololo and Lalala were avoiding because it was the same room where Meta Knight was reciting that spell and it was where Ishiki told them to look….

They entered the room and were hit with the smell of stale blood. The sights of the room made Lalala want to throw up. Right on the table in the middle of the room, the exact place where the book was before, was nothing. That couldn’t be right, could it? The book was right here. Ishiki said to look right here, yet here they were and with no book.

“Where could the book be, Lalala?” Lololo lifted the lid of a crate, but closed it when he saw it was empty.

“I don’t know, Lololo.” Lalala looked behind some of the crates, “But it’s not here. Maybe we should check Sir Meta Knight’s room?”

“I don’t think so,” he looked inside two more empty crates, “I feel like it’s in here.”

“What?” Lalala turned away from the crates, “Do you mean like a psychic connection?”

“Yeah, just like ours.” Lololo slammed the lid of the crate he was inspecting shut, “But NOVA above, there is nothing in any of these boxes!”

Lalala laughed, which, despite their current situation, felt good. She wanted to be wrong about so many things recently. She wanted to be wrong about Meta Knight being a Demon Beast, she wanted to be wrong about him losing control, she wanted to be wrong about him wanting to eat them. But all of those were right, so what if her last prediction would be right? That the most powerful, noble knight in all of Dreamland was going to either kill them, or they would kill him… and the last thing she did for him was not trusting and yelling at him. She shook these thoughts out of her head and focused on how right the sound of laughter was.

“Lalala? Are you okay?”

She noticed the tears that had begun to form in her eyes and whipped them away, “Yeah… what if we can’t get Sir Meta Knight back?”

Lololo looked up at her and held up a large book with an indecipherable language on it, “We will.”

Lalala walked over to Lololo and looked at the book over his shoulder. The book was filled with strange symbols and that strange language that was on the cover. Pictures adorned the pages along with small splatters of ink, small notes that were most likely written in Demon Beast, and splotches of blood on some of the pages. This was it. They found the book, now they had to find Ishiki.

They both felt a strange intrusion in their thoughts, not like each other:

_ Got the book? Good. By the way, your little betrayal scheme won’t work. I have Fumu. _

Lololo and Lalala gasped at this telepathic message, they needed to move. Now!

They ran through the basement and up the stairs as best as they could, but once they reached the top Lololo grabbed Lalala’s hand and she turned to him, “What is it, Lololo?”

“Meta Knight is strong, and we can’t even do the one thing we have a power for…” Lololo turned towards the armory and began to sprint with Lalala close behind.

“I see…” They reached the armory and they both looked at the various amounts of weapons and armor, none of which they knew how to use or put on, “Uhh… Lololo?”

Lololo tugged a heavy ax off the wall and fell to the floor with it, “Ow… yeah?”

“We don’t know how to use any of this stuff…”

“I think I noticed, there must be some way to get our ability to float back, right?” Lololo climbed up on a shelf holding a couple of equipment maintenance gear, like polish and patches.

“Lololo, what are you doing?” Lalala asked as she watched Lololo hold out his arms.

“I’m going to jump and try to float. Our power is the only way we would be able to defeat Sir Meta Knight.” Lololo said and waited for Lalala’s agreement, which came in the form of a nod.

Lololo jumped and as he sat in mid-air, time seemed to stop and both him and Lalala felt an odd presence in the room with them. They then heard a voice through their minds,  _ You’re right, let’s make it slightly more fair. I’ll be waiting in the throne room, little Majuu. _

Time resumed and, to Lololo and Lalala’s surprise, Lololo continued floating.

“Lololo! It worked!” Lalala cheered and flew up to her other half’s side. They looked at each other and nodded as they began to fly towards the throne room.

This would be one of the biggest challenges of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It still came out a little short, but the big fight comes next chapter and then the epilogue. After I post the epilogue, I’m going to go back and rewrite the earlier chapters to delete a few things… like entire characters. After the rewrite, I will begin work on the sequel, which I think I will call Demon’s Challange or Challange of the Demon, but let me know if you have any good names! (One rule with the names: the name has to have Demon in it.)


	14. Shippai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lololo and Lalala to confront Meta Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha… this story updates so slowly… don’t worry this chapter is two times as long as the other chapters, like a show’s final episode becoming a movie.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains some references to rape. SKIP over the FIVITH PARAGRAPH from META KNIGHT’S POV to avoid it, everything else is clean.

Lololo and Lalala were once again frantic in their search, but this time they were floating down the halls at break-neck speeds in a search for the throne room. Why did it seem so hard to find it?

The halls were that same shade of sickly green that they always were, but it was distracting. The darkness of the green bled onto the floor and into their minds. This darkness seemed to be taking control of all of Popstar.

They slowed and looked out the windows, the sky was dark, grey, and cold. Was that really the sky though? Lalala stopped in place and stared at the sky with fury only matched by Kirby’s when you take his lollipop from him.

She waited and ignored Lololo calling at her to hurry.

… The sky flashed for a second it’s normal color!

Lalala gasped, “Lololo, the darkness is an illusion! It’s not real!”

Lololo joined her side and saw the same she did after a second. They wouldn’t be able to trust their eyes… how would they fight one of the most powerful warriors in the  _ universe _ ?

“Wait, Lalala, did you just think  _ universe  _ instead of  _ galaxy _ like me?”

“Yeah… f**k, are we not able to trust our thoughts either?!”

Lololo laughed, a sound that still sounded so very right, “I  _ think _ we should be fine.”

Lalala laughed with him, “But I  _ think  _ that it’s just what they want you to  _ think _ !”

They both sat there laughing for a while, like the children they were and still are. After they pulled themselves back together, the halls seemed light and Popstar felt like their bright home again. Their minds were now clear and they moved on to find the throne room.

* * *

They both floated with their backs against the wall on either side of the throne room’s door. Lalala quickly tried to peak in the room, but it was too dark inside and she couldn’t see anything. Lololo made a few quick hand signals that Lalala didn’t get and she gave an exaggerated shrug and shake of her head, as if to say “What?” 

Lololo rolled his eyes and spoke in less than a whisper, “I said, that we need to go in one at a time. One of us needs to get Fumu, and the other needs to distract Sir Meta Knight.”

Lalala thought about it, “But how do we do that? This is the only way into the throne room, unless you count the throne’s door.” Lalala rolled her eyes.

Lololo put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment, “I’ve got it! Alright, here’s the plan.” Lololo then proceeded to whisper his plan to Lalala. They both nodded and split up to perform each of their given tasks.

* * *

Pathetic. That’s what mortals were. Pathetic.

Why did any of them even try? Mortals always die. They always lose. They were always  _ pathetic _ .

Meta Knight stood, waiting. The thoughts and feelings he had given to Lololo and Lalala would make their moves predictable, certainly. There was no way they could ever stop him. 

He turned to Fumu, who was still unconscious. His powers that have grown steadily, keeping her in the realm of sleep. Don’t worry: all her dreams are good. Maybe he had succumbed to the evil in his veins, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a gentleman. She should have a peaceful rest while she was forced to be drenched in her friends’ blood and guts.

Meta Knight knelt down by Fumu and trailed his finger along the side of her face. Oh, how soft her skin was. Oh, how pleasant she smelled. Oh, how nice she would taste after he used her to create a new spawn.

There was a small tap and someone quietly let out a swear. Meta Knight turned to see Lalala holding up a Waddle Dee spear that she had,  _ obviously _ , no training with. Lalala’s face contorted to an amalgamation of fear, anger, and worry. The spear that she had been holding up to stab him with fell to the ground and she kicked it away.

She reached out her arms and gave a worried and fearful smile, “Uh… you’re-you’re a rational person, right?” Meta Knight raised an eyebrow, his interests peeked, as Lalala continued, “So how a-about we settle this with our words and-and not a s-s-sword through my skull. Sound good?”

Meta Knight’s form tensed at the feeling of approaching danger, but nodded, “ _ Very well _ .”

Lalala looked like she was holding in a laugh and a cheer. What a horrible actress. It was so painfully obvious that she was going to distract him while Lololo would sneak upon him to take him out while Lalala got Fumu. Meta Knight didn’t even need any psychic abilities to know what was coming. He rolled his eyes discreetly and continued to listen to Lalala’s futile babbling.

He heard the soft sound of a spear being released into the air by its captor and he stepped to the right and grabbed it with his left hand. He whirled around and hurled the spear near Lololo.  _ Near _ him for the most perfect distraction.

Lololo’s eyes had been closed and he slowly opened them when he didn’t feel like he had been impaled, “Ha… hahaha! You missed!” Lololo started laughing and laughing at how ‘the great Sir Meta Knight’ missed him. The perfect distraction that he had been trying to get. Meta Knight’s hand moved toward Galaxia’s hilt, but he froze when he felt something wet and warm begin trailing down his front and back.

Lalala ripped the extra spear she had hidden nearby from Meta Knight’s gut and let him fall to the floor painfully. She reached out her hand, praying to the goddess Nova all the while, towards Meta Knight’s blade that was with him at all times. Galaxia.

_ Please, oh, please don’t kill me Galaxia, _ Lalala thought to herself as she slowly reached toward the blade attached to the fallen dark warrior,  _ I promise I mean good! Please, oh, please! I beg you, Galaxia. _

Where her thoughts even getting through to the sword? Lalala had only heard rumors about the sword and really only knew for certain that it would kill her if she picked it up.

Her hand settled on the blade…

* * *

_ Lololo and Lalala woke up in a golden field of grey grass. They looked around, confused. Where were they? How did they get here? Did they die and this is what happens to a Demon Beast after death? _

_ “ _ Neither of you should fret. _ ” Spoke a heavenly voice that came from all around them in the language of the Demon Beasts. “ _ I’ve no intention of marring you, at least here and of my own free will. _ ” _

_ “G-Galaxia… is a person?” Lololo raised an eyebrow as he noticed the owner of the voice standing above them. _

_ She reminded them both of the descriptions of Nova’s sacred form, which she used when she communicated through the dreams of mortals. Galaxia had the form of a tall human woman with long curls of golden locks streaming from her head. Each thick curl flowed like a river then met its end in a sharp, sword-like point. Her dress and eyes seemed to be changing as they watched her, making it impossible to give you the color of her eyes or the length of her dress. Her dress was mostly, however, a golden yellow color that glowed white like the second brightest star in the entire galaxy. Her skin was a pale white, which made her seem to glow even brighter, and her feet showed a refusal of the confines of shoes. Looking at her for too long would definitely cause any mere mortal a massive headache. _

_ Galaxia giggled sweetly and seemed to float over the blades of grass billowing in the wind, “ _ I am much more, Star Lola…. What are the reasons you require my services, Star Lola? _ ” _

_ Lalala stood up to begin her explanation, “Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there is something seriously wrong with your, er… wielder?” _

_ “ _ I have a preference to call the one that wields me my  _ Champion _ , I am no object and chose who may grasp my hilt with much care and reasoning. _ ” Galaxia spoke in that still, but moving voice of her’s with a knowing look painted on her face, “ _ There are also no problems arisen to cause trouble within my  _ Champion _ , he is only doing as he was breed to do. _ ” _

_ “What? No, there is something seriously wrong! He must be possessed or-” _

_ “ _ Are you insulting my abilities to care for the one I call my  _ Champion _ ? _ ” Despite her words, Galaxia’s voice remained calm and even, “ _ There are no problems with him. He is not possessed and he is not under someone’s thumb. This is of his own free will. He is only doing as he was breed to. _ ” _

_ “No, you need to listen-” _

_ “ _ I shall. _ ” _

_ “-There is something wrong with Sir Meta Knight! He. Is. Trying. To.  _ Kill _ us!” _

_ “ _ As he was breed to. _ ” _

_ “What…?” _

_Galaxia nodded once over slowly, “_ My _Champion_ shall tell thee after thee takes matters into your own appendages. I wish you luck. _” She bowed as Meta Knight might to a superior, “_ For the sake of strict factual accuracy: you’ve no need to ask for my use again. _” She glided over to Lololo and Lalala, cupped their faces in her hands, and kissed them both between their eyes, “_ Take care of me, small _Star_ _Warriors_. _”_

* * *

“Isn’t she beautiful, Lola?” Lalala looked back up to see Meta Knight bloodied and laying on is back. His eyes were no longer red and he seemed calm, despite the hole in his stomach, “She let you use her, didn’t she.”

Lalala felt her hand tighten around something hard and made of some kind of metal. She looked down and saw the ruby in Galaxia’s hilt staring right back at her. She was holding Galaxia! She was holding Galaxia and  _ not _ dying!

“That didn’t stop her from giving you both quite the shock, however.” Meta Knight seemed without emotion as he spoke and Lalala just noticed that she and Lololo were covered in burns. Meta Knight looked like he had tried to get up, but fell back into the same position every time, “Was the spear made of wood?”

Lalala looked at the discarded spear next to her. It had an iron tip and wooden handle. She readied her answer, but Meta Knight answered her before she had even finished her thought, “Figures… I wish for you to strike me down with Galaxia now.”

Both Lololo and Lalala shot up into the air in shock and unanimously objected, “Why would you want us to do something like that?!”

“I wish to be killed by my own sword, which just so happens to be the very sword you are holding.” Lololo just took notice that Meta Knight’s voice seemed  _ off _ . Meta Knight continued, “I would rather not suffer a cold death caused by a piece of wood-”

“Meta Knight!” Lololo suddenly calls out of nowhere, “You’re speaking in Common!”

“What?”

Lalala made a ‘squee’-like noise, “He is!”

“So what if I am, what’s the point?”

“The point is that we won, right?!” Lalala hugged her other half and Lololo continued for her, “Yeah! Now everything can go back to normal because you’re not possessed-”

“ _ Lola, calm the f**k down! _ ” Meta Knight practically screamed at them with his eyes squeezed shut, even if they were glowing so brightly that you could still tell they were red, “ _ What the h**l are you even going on about?! You’re supposed to do whatever s**t I tell you to, so just f**king kill me with the d*mn sword already! _ ”

Meta Knight stood up, but then almost immediately clutched at his stomach and crumbled to the floor. He opened his eyes and they were a painful, dimmed yellow, “Please, just listen to me…”

Meta Knight trailed off as he passed out from blood loss and Lololo and Lalala raised Galaxia and plunged it through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Epilogue that sets up the sequel, it is meant to tie up loose ends. Before the Epilogue goes up I’m going to rewrite most of the story, taking out characters that show up, scenes that went nowhere, concepts that I don’t enjoy anymore, etc.
> 
> Once the Epilogue goes up this story will be finished and in its final form, but I may not start working on the sequel immediately.
> 
> Am I a confusing person? The answer is a *shocking* yes.
> 
> Small NOTE: The extra chapter I added is to compensate for the cover work I have for this story, it’s still technically going to be 15 chapters. (The cover work was done by me quite a while ago, so © me)
> 
> I loved writing the Galaxia part (＾▽＾)


End file.
